


Slippery When Wet

by Writingwithmyemotions



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pain, imagine, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwithmyemotions/pseuds/Writingwithmyemotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Shower keek with Luke and Calum! Luke takes too long of a shower, and you slip and fall when you try to get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! fetus-calum made a post about this imagine, so I asked her if i could write it, and here we are! It's based off the keek that calum did about luke taking too long in the shower, so everything gets wet. 
> 
> Please comment and like! xx
> 
> If you have any prompts or requests, message me on tumblr: 5secondsoflifesavers

“Morning babe.”

You grunt slightly, not happy to be woken up yet. You roll onto your side, and are startled by the sight of your boyfriend. He’s about two inches away from your face, and is grinning like an idiot. As soon as you make eye contact with him, he blows a puff of air into your face.

“Aah! Lucas Hemmings!” you giggle slightly, despite your extreme annoyance at him.

While you’re still recovering from the surprise, Luke is beside you, screeching like a crow with laughter, doubled over, clutching his abs.

Looking at him incredulously, you ask, “Good Lord Luke, what did you eat for breakfast?”

“Um Cal and Mike brought us some donuts.” Luke cheerfully responds. He climbs into bed next to you, and wraps his arms around your waist. You intertwine your fingers on top of his as he strokes you hair out of your face.

“And just how many, exactly, did you eat?” You feel him pull your hair behind your ears, and smile against your neck. His hot breath sends chills down your spine as you remember the promiscuous events of last night.

“Oh, only 4 and a half.” He chuckles brightly as he begins to tickle your neck with kisses. You turn around to face him once more, and lightly peck him on the lips. You can taste the donut glaze from his mouth on your lips.

“Well, you definitely taste like you’ve been eating donuts,” you tease, “But babe, your breath wreaks.” You scrunch up your nose as you breath the last part, and kiss him on the forehead at the sight of his hurt expression.

“Now up!” You announce, pushing your boyfriend off the hotel’s bed.

He lands with a soft thump, but doesn’t stand up. You crawl to the side of the bed and peer over the edge. Luke is laying on his back, both his eyes shut, but he has a look on his face that means he’s up to no good. You reach a hand down to poke him on the shoulder. Suddenly, he grabs your wrist and pulls you on top of him.

You scream bloody murder for two reasons:

1.) You’re startled out of your skin, and

2.) You’re completely naked from the previous nights happenings.

You laugh lightly, and are about to playfully scream again, but Luke cuts you off with another kiss. You lay on top of him, your legs intertwining with each other. You kiss passionately for a moment, but then his early morning stench starts to get to you once more.

You push off of him, and look him in the eyes, “You, mister, smell awful! Shower, now!”

As you stand up, you reach for the bed sheets to wrap around you. However, before you can grab them, Luke snatches your hand, and holds it in his.

“Don’t cover up babe. You look beautiful naked.” He smiles, looking you up and down.

You blush, but push him towards the bathroom.

“Yea, I don’t think so. But nice try hun,” You wink at him when he turns to look at you, “I mean, what if one of the boys were to bring more donuts? Would you want any of them to see me naked?” You grin, knowing that you won this battle.

Luke thinks long and hard, but finally responds, “Hmm, probably not. I get too jealous.” He pecks you on the cheek as he steps into the bathroom to, finally, take a shower.

You return to the bed to snuggle underneath the warm covers, and wait until Luke finishes his shower.

*****50 minutes later*****

Luke finally finishes almost an hour later. He was notorious for taking terribly long showers. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he shook his hair, making the towel that was wrapped around his waist fall to the floor. He stands in the doorway, frozen with embarrassment, but soon gets over it. He stands up, grinning, and strikes a pose. One hand on his hip, the other arm flexing impressively.

Your eyes travel down his body, unable to help looking at his impressive member. You give him a sly smile, and grab a blanket from the bed. You walk towards him, still naked yourself, and cover him up, standing on your tiptoes to kiss him on the lips once more.

He returns the action, and asks, “You like?” as he wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

You laugh again and respond, “I like every part of you.” He smiles back at you and heads to the closet to get dressed.

“I’m gonna get ready now babe.” You announce, relieved to feel clean once more.

“Alright, have fun” Luke replies, still focused on trying to match his clothes.

You walk into the bathroom, only to slip and fall, crashing onto the tile and hitting your head on the floor. Luckily, your head lined up perfectly with Luke’s fallen towel, which took most of the impact away from your cranium.

Luke is immediately at your side, (he apparently heard the crash) wearing only a pair of boxers and one sock. “Oh my god! Are you alright? What happened?” Luke frantically reaches for your arms to lift you up, but you shrug him off.

“Don’t pick me up! I could faint if I stand up too fast.” Luke shrinks back, obviously at a loss of what to do. You slowly sit up, holding your head in your hands, willing the massive headache you now have to go away.

“God Luke,” you say, obviously ticked off, “why the fuck do you have to take such long showers? Everything gets so wet!” You rise to your knees, starting to feel a little better, but your headache still persists.

Ashamed of his habit, Luke answers, “I’m sorry babe! I just, I don’t know, it’s so warm and I just can’t help myself.”

You laugh, not wanting him to get the impression that you’re really upset. He smiles, and takes your hand to help you stand up properly.You wrap your arms around him in a hug and say, “Thanks. However, this is all your fault! You know that right?”

You pull back and wink at him to let him know you’re joking. He pulls you back in for another hug and kisses your temple.

“Come on,” he persists, “Let’s go take that shower now.” He smiles seductively as he leads you to the shower.

He steps in after you and turns on the hot water, the steam concealing the both of you from sight.


End file.
